


The Naked Truth

by nosypert



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Shenanigans, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

Anderson got a little drunk at a celebrity’s party in LA. Keith had made a photo of him jumping naked into the pool and then sent it around in an E-mail to all media people he knew. One of them sent it to TMZ, which published it anonymously. Of course Anderson found out.

He hammered on Keith's door. "I know you're in there, Olbermann!" Keith rolled his eyes and opened the door. Anderson marched in, trying to hold back his anger.

"It seemed funny at the time. And it's not like nobody knew how you look naked. You went tanning with Snooki!"

"You can see my penis on that photo! In full swing!"

Keith grinned at the memory.

"What do you want, Cooper? An apology? Look, I'm sorry."

"You will be. I want to take a naked picture of you."

"No."

"If you don't, I'm going to set every one of my friends, twitter followers and private detectives on your track until I get a compromising photo. Your choice."

Keith sighed. "Fine." He undressed and lay down on the couch, mouth open, looking as if he had fallen asleep. Anderson got out his phone when he suddenly got an idea. He undressed hastily.

"Come on Cooper, take the pic, I'm getting cold here", protested Keith. "Just a sec." He went over to the couch, positioned himself and made a photo. "Ok, finished." Keith opened his eyes. Anderson saved the picture and opened Twitter. "What are you..." Keith suddenly realized Anderson was naked too and lunged at him. Keith managed to wrestle the phone out of Anderson's hands but not before he had tweeted the photo. The tweet read "I made him apologize like a man. ;-)". The picture made it seem like Keith was giving him a blowjob. "You fucker!" Anderson laughed and ran towards the bedroom. Keith followed a few seconds later. When he reached the bedroom, Anderson was lounging on his bed. This time, Keith thought, the reward was worth the humiliation.


End file.
